The Imperius
by Broken Monroe
Summary: Harry,Hermione,Ron, and Ginny are planning against Voldemort during their 7th year. WHen someone gets put under the Imperius what happens? rated M for sex and some violence! HG RH and othersserious story!
1. Over The Summer

Disclaimer: a one a two a three a four a hellllllllllllllllllllllll no!

A/N: Hello everyone! This is Broken Monroe here…formerly Madelyn Leigh. This is my first fanfic since uhhh like 2003 so take it easy dammit! For anyone who's read my other stories, this one is going to be quite different, I'm older now so I want it to be a tad more , whats the word…oh yeah, GOOD. Anyways, the plot of this won't really come through for a while but trust me when it does it will be good… and FYI: things may seem vurry vurry rushed, don't worry about it its meant to be that way! Ok my minions read on! You review, you get an outstanding mention in my next chapter. YOINK!

PS. IN ORDER FOR THIS STORY TO WORK YOU MUST PRETEND THAT THE SERIOUS BITS OF THE 6TH BOOK DIDN'T HAPPEN! DUMBLEDORE IS ALIVE, VOLDEMORT IS BACK, HERMIONE AND RON ARE DATING, SO ARE GINNY AND HARRY. BILL AND FLEUR ARE STILL GETTING HITCHED! Any questions email me k? pleeeassseee review!

Chapter One

Hermione thanked Stan Shunpike and watched as the Knight Bus let out a great boom, turning madly on its side as it rounded the corner. Feeling her stomach lurch at the remembrance of the bumpy ride, she turned toward the magically teetering house in front of her. A sigh of content escaped her lips. **"**The Burrow," she thought to herself. "And Ron."

She grinned mischieviously and knocked the steel door knocker that looked as though it might fall off the huge oak door any second. Hermione stifled a laugh as the lion's head on the knocker yelped in pain, than snarled at the unexpected visitor. She waited for a few moments, and when no one came to the door she knocked again, just barely pulling her fingers away in time as the steel lion tried to bite her finger off.

"Give me a bleeding second!"

Hermione recognized the deep, sleepy sounding voice and she felt her heart give a little flip of anticipation. She heard Ron fumbling with the many locks and anti dark magic enchantments on the door, swearing occasionally. He slowly cracked the door open just enough to peer through. He pointed his wand through the crack. His eyes fell first on the trunk bearing the Hogwarts crest, then his gaze travelled up to the trunk's owner. He dropped his wand and let out a yell of surprise.

"Hermione!" He threw open the door and picked up his girlfriend; twirling her around once before pulling her in a close embrace.

"How did you, what are you, I mean why didn't you owl me to let me know you were coming?" Ron's expression turned worrysome when Hermione didn't answer right away.

"Something wrong?"

Hermione gave him a playful shove. "Of course not. My parents went to France for the rest of the summer and I didn't want to go because I missed you so much already. I thought I'd show up and give you a nice surprise."

Ron pulled her closer. "Mmm, a lovely surprise it is, too."

He brought his face down to Hermione's and kissed her lovingly. After a few minutes Ron pulled away. He opened the door all the way and dragged Hermione's trunk inside, gesturing that she follow him into the house.Hermione entered into the kitchen of The Burrow and quietly shut the door behind her. Ron was already beginning to drag her trunk upstairs when she cleared her throat loudly. Ron looked at her inquisitively.

"What's up, love?"

"What on earth are you wearing?"

Ron looked down at his ensemble. He was still in his pajamas, red and yellow "Chudley Cannons" boxers that had been bewitched to have the players zooming around his shorts, and a pair of maroon socks with an "R" on them that his mother had sewn for him.

"Oh," he replied rather sheepishly. "I, uh, was still sleeping when you knocked on the door."

"Won't your mum kill you for walking around the house dressed so," she fluttered her eyelashes dramatically, "sparingly?" Ron gave Hermione a look.

"Ha ha, very funny. And yes she would, that is if she were here."

"I thought it seemed a bit quiet around here."

"Yeah, Mum and Dad are at the Ministry of Magic, Bill and Fleur are still on their honeymoon, and Ginny and Harry are off on holiday together." At this last statement Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Your parents let your sixteen year old sister go with her adult wizard boyfriend on a vacation, without any supervision at all?" Ron's smile faded somewhat.

"Yeah, well, to a certain extent they're so worried about You-Know-Who gaining so much power lately, they kind of worry that if Harry and Ginny don't go have some time alone together now, they might not ever get a chance too."

Hermione shuddered. "Don't say things like that."

Ron shrugged absentmindedly. "I know it's scary Hermione, but it's understandable reasoning at the same time."

Hermione cleared the frightening thoughts out of her head. "So," she said coyly. "About that outfit of yours." She walked up to Ron and traced the light line of hair from his belly button down to the top of his boxers with her finger.

"That's it!" Yelled Ron, feigning anger. Hermione shrieked with laughter as Ron grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his left shoulder and started up the stairs. Hermione's trunk sat forgotten at the first step. Ron lightly slapped Hermione's backside, tossing her onto his bed.

"You were asking for this dah-ling," he said. With a leap he jumped on top of Hermione, planting a hard kiss on her smiling lips. She laughed and returned the kiss. They stayed upstairs the rest of the day, making up for a month of lost time.

Harry looked out the window of his hotel room, overlooking the beach. The sun was just rising in Maui, making the usually crystal blue waves seem orange. Ginny came up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his. "You're beautiful."

She smiled and gave Harry a deep kiss. Pulling away from him, Ginny headed into the bedroom and pulled out a white sundress.

"I can't believe you planned this whole vacation without me finding out," she said dreamily. "You can be quite the romantic, you know."

Harry walked out of the living room and into the bedroom. "I can't believe your parents let you come."

"I still don't know how you got them to say yes."

"Well, I told them my exact intentions with you and they were more than happy to agree," Harry said with a small bow.

Ginny laughed, than asked, "Intentions?"

Harry gave her a small smile. "What? You think your parents would have agreed to let you come with me to Hawaii without believing that my intentions with their youngest child were completely honorable?"

Ginny snorted. "Honorable? Last night wasn't too honorable," she said with a wink.

"I suppose," Harry started slowly, "They knew that was going to happen regardless of whether we were away or not. But thankfully they don't have a problem with me because a little bit unhonorable with my fiancee." Ginny let her white sandals she was slipping on fall too the floor. "Fiancee?"

Harry conjured a black velvet box tied with a red ribbon out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing a white gold engagement ring with an emerald cut diamond in the center. It was very simple, but very beautiful.

"That is, if you'll have me."

Ginny's hands flew to her mouth. "I'm only sixteen, and we both have schooling to finish!"

Harry looked slightly crestfallen. "I know that, but I love you and you know how things are with Voldemort… I just wanted you to know you'd have me forever, no matter what might happen to me."

Ginny gave him a hurt look. "So are you just asking me to marry you because you think Voldemort will kill you, or because you don't think I can take care of myself?"

Harry looked shocked. "Baby, no! Of course not! You're the strongest woman I've ever known. I want to marry you because I love you and yes I do want to take care of you. That doesn't mean I don't think you can take care of yourself. Look, I know we're young and I know this sudden, but your parents gave me permission and I can't dream of being with anyone else. Don't get the wrong idea, I plan on being around for awhile, and I want to share all of that time with you."

Ginny swallowed tears forming in her hazel eyes. "I've loved you for six years, Harry. Of course I'll marry you." A lopsided grin broke out on Harry's face.

"But," Ginny said firmly. "You will be around for many years to come, so don't give me any shit about you going off to face Voldemort or something and never coming back." Harry slipped the ring on her finger. "I never imagined my fiancee closing our wedding proposal by saying 'shit'. You should know by nowVoldemort can't keep me away from you."

He cupped Ginny's face with his hands and brought her up to his mouth, kissing her slowly and gently. Ginny returned his kiss and it soon became more urgent and passionate. Harry began to move his lips down Ginny's neck and collarbone, and she let on an involuntary moan. He easily slid off the white sundress she had put on, kissing each inch of her skin he revealed. They collapsed on the bed together, Ginny's hands frantically pulling at Harry's constantly messy hair. Harry made no attempt to hide the pleasure he got from it and let out a animal growl. After thrashing wildly together on the blankets, their love making slowed down, and became more and more romantic. When Harry plunged into Ginny for the last time, they both let out a strangled cry of release, sealing their passion together.

Four days later, after sending urgent owls to all of the Weasleys, including one to The Burrow where Ron and Hermione still were, the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter traveled by Floo Powder to The Burrow. (Ginny still couldn't apparate until October).

When Ginny and Harry arrived in the sitting room fire at The Weasley House, Hermione ran into the room screaming happily. She flew right into Ginny's arms, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations, congratulations, congratulations!" She shrieked. Ron followed after her, gave Harry a brotherly hug and his little sister a big bear hug.

"Think of it, mate," Ron was saying to Harry as the girls babbled on about wedding plans. "We'll be brothers." Harry grinned broadly, feeling a little silly for holding back tears, knowing that he finally was going to get the family he always wanted. In the middle of their congratulations and discussions, four large owls flew into the kitchen, dropping four envelopes onto the table. Everybody gathered in the kitchen to look at the mail.

"Hogwarts letters, wicked," exclaimed Ron. They each ripped open their separate letters and began to skim through them.

"No way," Ginny breathed, after reading the last few sentences of her letter. "Harry, did you read yours yet?"asked Ginny, holding out her letter.

"Not yet," Harry replied. "Why, what's wrong?" He took the letter out of Ginny's outstretched hand. He read it over and blinked a few times.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, after double checking her letter and finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"My letter says that because Harry and I will be married before the term starts, we have the option of living in Hogsmeade, on our own, instead of in the Gryffindor tower."

"I knew that," Harry replied, gently kissing Ginny on the lips. "And that's why I bought us a new house a few days ago."

A/N 2: ok I know what you're thinking. Cheese, fluff and more cheese. HOWEVER! This story is not just about sex and hijinks! It's got a real plot with a real story and dammit I am determined to prove that to you. I've got the whole thing outlined out already. Ok so plz read n review. I lurrrve you!


	2. New Places, Old Faces

Disclaimer: nuh-uh I'll never say yes, never, NEVR! NO, STOP THAT, IT BURNSSSSS!

A/N: Alright ! thank you for the reviews, I didn't really think I would get any! Whoo hoo ! so , thanks to :

**shadow legacy****- I know sex and hijinks can make up a good part of a story…but I just wanted people to know that that's not all there is to mine! Spank you for the review!**

**angelofsuicides**- **I'm glad I have a plot lined out too, except for the fact that I cant find the frickin notebook I wrote this chappie and my whole plotline in…god I am so messy I cant find shit in my apartment! But luckily I have an o.k memory and we'll see what happens!**

**thestral-rydr13991****- You love my story and I love you for reviewing! Keep r/r-ing!**

**kingsmeadroad****- It's all good it took ya a few days, I'm just glad you reviewed lol! Thanks for saying not many first chappies have 4 reviews, that makes me blush with wonderfullness. I feel so special people are reviewing. Hoorah!**

Ok guys, just a note! I DID in fact lose my notebook that had everything in it…but my memory isnt that terrible, so I will try my best! I do remember my plot though thank god! P.s. if you guys wanna know more about me, go to and my username is "YOINK that MONROE". It's a fun little page cause I'm a little crazy! Whoo!

Chapter 2

Ginny dropped the Hogwarts letter she was holding. "What? You bought us a house?" Ron gave Harry a hard stare.

"Don't you think that's moving a little quick?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Harry replied. "Ron, have you ever heard of newlyweds living in separate dorms? Not waking up to eachother every morning? I only plan to be married once in my life, and I want to start it out right." Ron sighed.

"You're right, it just took me by surprise, I suppose."

"I think it's terribly romantic," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Don't you think that's a little risky Harry?" Ginny asked, speaking up for the first time since Harry had told her about the house. Harry cocked his head inquisitively. "You know," she explained. "With Voldemort back in power and everything?"

Harry had a determined look on his face. "Ginny, Voldemort hasn't beaten me yet. He sure as hell isn't going to ruin my marriage. Besides," he added with a lopsided grin. "I've gone over this whole thing with Dumbledore, and trust me this house has got more protective spells and enchantments on it than Hogwarts does."

Ginny smiled. "You think of everything, don't you?"

Harry puffed out his chest comically. "Of course."

Hermione came forward and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I'm really very happy for you, Gin," she said, her eyes watery. Ginny groaned.

"Please don't start blubbering, 'Mione. If you're like this now, how are you going to act when your next to me as my maid of honor?" Hermione shrieked.

"Really?"

"Who else would it be? Listen, I don't really care what style your dress is, as long as it's light blue, ok? I know it's a small wedding, but I still want some things to be traditional." Hermione grinned. Ginny turned and faced her brother. "And you, you make sure you're in nice clothes! It doesn't have to be a suit or anything, but at least dress pants and a nice shirt."

"Ronald, we are going shopping right this instant! We'll see you guys later!" Ron didn't even have a chance to utter a protest when Hermione had disapparated, hand in hand with Ron. Ginny laughed.

"She has got him wrapped around her finger pretty well."

Harry's smile turned towards Ginny, his face serious. " I have a question. Now, we won't be living in the house until after the honeymoon in August, but I was wondering if you'd like to see it." Ginny was surprised to see that Harry looked nervous.

"Of course! How do we get there? It isn't already in the Floo Network is it?"

Harry grinned. "Got it registered yesterday." He grabbed a handful of purple powder from the Weasley's fireplace and Ginny followed suit. "I managed to have the house labeled under 'Godric's Hollow', after my parents first house together."

Ginny squeezed his free hand. "That's perfect. You go first , okay? I'll see you there," she said excitedly.

"Right," Harry answered with a wink. He positioned himself in front of the fireplace and threw the Floo powder in. The fire turned purple. Harry shouted "GODRIC'S HOLLOW!" With a flash of flames he was gone. He came out into the living room of he and Ginny's new house, wringing his hands nervously. _"What if she doesn't like it?"_ He thought to himself anxiously. _"Oh, God please let her like it."_

A second later, Ginny appeared out of the fireplace. She drew her breath in sharply, taking in her surroundings. The living area of the small but cozy house was beautiful. Although unfurnished, she could already see the room as her and Harry's private living space. The floors were a deep mohogany hardwood, and the sides of the room had scarlet windowseats built in. She turned her gaze upward and found herself staring at a ceiling that was high, but not ridiculously so. Maybe fifteen or twenty feet high, she noted. The ceiling was also painted scarlet. The walls were the same deep wood as the floor. Ginny couldn't speak she was so blown away. Harry saw her happiness and extended his hand. She took it willingly and Harry led her through an archway directly across the room into what had to be the kitchen.

Once again, Ginny was speechless, and Harry was grinning like an idiot, so happy his fiancee liked the house he had picked out especially for her. The kitchen was a fair size, with an island in the middle. All of the cabinets and countertops were a light marble, and there was already copper pots and pans hanging from above the island. The stove was black. Ginny noticed all the floors throughout the house must be the mohogany hardwood. The walls in the kitchen were normal plaster, but painted a light yellow color, making the kitchen look warm and inviting.

After Ginny had run her finger lovingly across the countertops, Harry pointed to the right side of the kitchen, where their was a small nook, obviously for a small dining room table. Beyond the nook, almost camoflaged was a small spiral staircase leading upstairs. The staircase was black and didn't go up very far. At the top, however,was a set of two double doors, made entirely of crystal glass. Harry gave a mock bow and opened one of the doors for Ginny. She bounded happily inside, and his grin spread even wider when he heard yet another gasp of delight. He had personally decorated this room himself, the only furnished room in the whole house. Ginny realized why the rest of the house was on the smaller side. This room was borderline enormous. Against the far left wall, in the middle, was a king-sized bed, draped with red and gold blankets and pillows. The colors looked perfect against the backdrop of the scarlet walls.

On the right side of the bed was a wardrobe and a vanity. To the immediate right of the bed was a nightstand. They all were made out of a light colored wood. The exact same furniture pieces were on the opposite side of the huge bed, minus the vanity. Ginny assumed these were Harry's. On the right wall of the bedroom was a huge bay window. Ginny peered out the window and noticed she was looking right into the town square of Hogsmeade. She could just make out the turrets and towers of Hogwarts in the distance. She sighed and sat down on the built in window seats that were also in this room, but gold.

"God, this is so perfect, so beautiful…" Her sentence trailed off.Harry came and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that you like it."

Ginny looked at him incredulously. "Like it? Honey, I love it! This whole house reminds of me of, well, me! How many times do I have to say it? You know me way too well." Harry tugged on Ginny's hand again.

"Come on, you still haven't seen the master bathroom."

Harry directed her to door opposite the bed. "Now this, I had made especially for you."

Ginny gave him a mischevious glance. She walked into the bathroom and let out a scream. There was a marble shower that was big enough to fit twenty people in, with atleast ten different shower heads. They each let out a different amount of water, and some just released bubbles. Ginny danced around inside the huge shower, laughing with delight. "That's not all, come here," Harry called to her. As they walked to yet another door, Ginny noticed two sinks with personal cabinets over each one, as well as a smaller door she assumed led to the toilet. When Harry finally opened the door, Ginny thought she was going to faint.

The bathtub was hardly a bathtub. It was more like a pool, but the water only reaching six feet at the very end, because of Ginny's fear of deep water. She touched the silver faucets and turned on a few at once. Hot water, cold water, lavender perfumed foam and fragrance free multi colored rainbow bubbles poured into the tub all at the same time. She laughed and turned them off, and jumped into Harry's arms.

He smiled a little sheepishly. " I did get the idea from the prefect's bathroom…but all the same I knew you'd go crazy over it."

"I could definitely get used to this kind of spoiling," Ginny said, planting a kiss on Harry's lips.

He gave her a stern look. "Dammit, you better! I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

They sat on the bed for about an hour, talking about furnishings for the rest of the house. Both of them deliriously happy, fantasizing about how perfect their life together would be.

Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley, Hermione and Ron had just sat down to some lunch and a few butterbeers after a long day of shopping. Hermione had finally chosen a spaghetti strap light blue dress, with a corset-like top with a simple, flowing skirt that was just below the knee. She had chosen blue strappy sandals to match. Because they both knew the wedding was going to be semi-formal, Ron had gone with a nice deep red dress shirt and khaki dress pants. Hermione had told him a hundred times over in the shop that the deep red complimented his hair, and that he didn't look silly. After some persuading they were both satisfied with their purchases.

"Oh good lord I was hungry," Ron said, yawning, as he stretched back in his chair after they had finished eating.

"Shopping will do that to you," Hermione said with a grin. "And besides, when aren't you hungry, Ron?" He tossed his napkin at Hermione and she caught it, laughing.

"All this wedding stuff has got me thinking," Ron said, a serious note in his voice. "So I bought something for you."

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say, which was an awkward moment, because she always had something to say. Ron pulled out a large burgundy box from inside his bag of new clothes. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. _"Too big to be an enagagment ring,"_ she thought to herself. _"Thank God. I love Ron, but there is no way I am ready for marriage."_ Ron took one look at her face and let out a chuckle.

"No, dah-ling it's not a wedding ring. Come on, I know it's too soon for that. For you and me anyways."

Hermione grinned. Ron blushed and opened the box in her direction. Inside the box was a locket, spun with white gold. The locket itself was small, but across the front, three delicate diamonds were engraved into the center. Hermione looked up at Ron. "I'm afraid to touch it…it looks so fragile."

Ron smiled. "You can touch it. Open up the locket while you're at it, too."

Hermione lifted the necklace out gently, handling it as if it would crumble in her fingers. "Merlin's beard, Ron. I've never seen anything so beautiful, I really don't know what to say."

"Open it," Ron encouraged. Hermione opened up the heart and her eyes teared up. On one side of the heart was a picture of Ron and Hermione, arm and arm staring up into eachother's eyes. Every few seconds, the picture couple would break out into silent laughs and Hermione would jump into Ron's arms and they would kiss. On the other side of the locket, there were words carved in gold. They read, "_Locked Into Your Embrace Forever…I Love You"_

"I've never seen anything so wonderful," Hermione said tearfully. "It's one of a kind."

"I know, just like you."

At this, Hermione jumped over the table into Ron's lap and kissed him, gently but passionately. After the kiss, Ron reached for the necklace and hooked it behind Hermione's neck, then placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"I always have, I always will."

Ron embraced her tighter. "I know, love. I love you too."

"Oh God," said a drawling voice from behind them. "Don't you know this is an eating establishment? Public displays of Mudblood affection really shouldn't be allowed. Good thing I'm not eating right now, I would have thrown up."

Ron felt Hermione tense up at the sound of the word 'mudblood'. "Malfoy," Ron started carefully. "You have got three seconds to get the hell out of my sight or you'll be rolling onto the Hogwarts Express in a wheelchair."

Malfoy smirked. "Right, Weasley. I'm sure you could take me."

Hermione lifted her head from Ron's chest and glared at Malfoy. He had grown since she last saw him, but compared to Ron's towering six foot five, Malfoy at five foot nine was no match. Hermione got out of Ron's lap and faced her arch enemy. Hermione was only three inches shorter then Malfoy, so she wasn't intimidated in the least.

"I suggest, you get the fuck out of here," Hermione said calmly. "If you remember, we can do magic outside of school now and I will throw you so far with a curse you'll end up hitting your ass on the brick wall of Flourish and Blotts," she threatened, gesturing at the store that was across the street a good ways. Draco Malfoy sneered and spat on Hermione's shoes.

"I'll see you at school….and if I were you I'd watch your back. I hear Potter's not going to be there to save your asses this year." With that he stalked away, his robes billowing out behind him, not unlike Professor Snape's.

Ron cursed under his breath. "Babe, I am so sorry. I'm so angry! I wanted this to be a special day."

Hermione smiled. "Come on, Ron. If every time Draco Malfoy called me a mudblood and I took offense by it, I wouldn't have had a happy day since second year. I barely even acknowledge his disgusting prescence anymore."

"That's why I love you."

"Oh, that's the only reason?"

Ron sighed. "Pretty much."

Hermione laughed and Ron threw a couple Galleons on their table. "Let's go home."

Hermione smiled and Ron added under his breath, "and to bed." Hermione smacked him on the shoulder and they both disapparated.

Draco Malfoy hid behind a building and watched a disgustingly happy Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger disappear outside the restaurant they had just been eating at. Malfoy remembered what Granger had said and muttered, "Bitch. She'll get what's coming to her."

He checked his watch and hurried down Diagon Alley until he came to a sign that read in fading black letters "Knockturn Alley". Draco glanced to his left and right and snuck down the narrow, cobblestone street. Going from the bustly, light Diagon Alley to the dark and hushed Knockturn Alley was like entering a different world. He quickly moved past a few small groups of witches and wizards, and past one group that looked suspiciously like hags trying to disguise themselves as humans. He stopped at the entrance to a dangerous looking pub with a sign half falling off the building reading, "Hangman's Brewery."

Draco pushed open the door and immediately walked up to the bar. A bald wizard with a completely tattooed face noticed the young man, nodded, and unlocked a door to the right of the liquor cabinet. Draco slipped in quietly.

"I have been waiting here for ten minutes," said a cold harsh voice from a small table inside the otherwise deserted room. "If the Dark Lord had been waiting for you here he would have killed you on the spot. Thankfully, I am a bit more…_compassionate_, then he." Draco snorted. " You should be thanking me for your life."

"I shall thank you for nothing Severus," Draco answered lazily, conjuring up a bottle of firewhisky and a shot glass. "You know as well as I do that if the Dark Lord were here I would have been more than prompt." Draco downed a shot and strained his face as the alcohol burned its way down his throat.

"I ran into Granger and Weasley," Draco spat out. "Isn't that the damndest thing? Just the people we need this year."

"We only need the girl, Draco. Whatever happens to Weasley I could care less."

"Is everything in place, then?" Malfoy asked, his voice sounding urgent for the first time that day.

"Of course. But remember, I will take no action until we know that Potter is leading the Order. Be ready to come to me the second I call you." Snape said, talking to Draco like he was still a small child.

"Use that tone with me again Severus, and we will see who is really in charge here," Malfoy answered quietly. "It's time you realized I'm not just another student you can push around. If I hadn't agreed to this, none of this would work and the Dark Lord would have gotten himself into yet another failed plan."

Snape leaned across the rickety table and punched Draco square across the face. Draco clutched a hand to his cheek and looked up with venom.

"If you ever speak poorly about the Dark Lord again, you will receive more than just a bruised face, you miserable little boy." Draco downed another shot of whiskey. "And yes," Snape continued quietly. "Until you have completed this task successfully you are still considered just another useless school boy. Not only in my eyes, but in your master's eyes, your father's, and every other Death Eater's in this country."

Draco let out a growl. Snape ignored him and continued. "So I suggest, you don't fuck this one up. It's all of our lives on the line this time, Draco." Malfoy looked taken aback. He had never, in all his years of knowing Severus Snape, heard him sound so worried. He nodded and left the small, dark room, preparing himself for what eventually would be the downfall of Harry Potter, and also for something he had wanted to take from Hermione Granger out of rage since the third year….her body.

A/N: whoo! Ok 9 pages by Microsoft Word! Now everyone needs to understand this, this isnt a draco/hermione fic, he just wants to take her body….it will all be explained eventually but trust me he is not a reformed bad boy in my story. He's pretty damn evil! So here's another thing, I am moving to a new house on Wednesday, there is no computer there, my new roomate and myself are going to try desperately to get one ASAP, but until then I'll only get to update once a week MAYBE! I'm sorry for that shittiness, not much I can do I don't make a lot of money and computers are expensive! So I will try my hardest to get up atleast one more chapter before then. PLEASE OH PLEASE read and review, I will most definitely be wantin some for that beast of a chapter! I love you all and hope you enjoyed! -MAddie


End file.
